(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically performing a music, wherein music composition data stored in a memory is read out for automatic performance of music and/or for automatic indication of the positions of the keys to be depressed for music performance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automatic performing apparatus of the above-mentioned type has been arranged to be operative so that, upon depression of a start switch, there is carried out an automatic performance of a music piece, which continues from the beginning to the end of the music composition, so that the user cannot obtain the automatic performance of only a desired specific span (fractional portion) of progression of the music piece. Thus, there has been the inconvenience represented by a lowered efficiency of exercise such that, even when it is desired to repeat a key-fingering exercise for only a specific progression span (fractional portion) of the music piece, being accompanied by automatic performance (either tone accompaniment or indication of individual keys to be depressed after one another), the apparatus will inevitably repeat automatic performance of the whole music piece from the beginning to the end.